


Getting A Little Dirty

by flickawhip



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inara and Kaylee get dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting A Little Dirty

Inara has always been completely determined to stay clean and well away from dirty things, that had been before Kaylee arrived in her life. Kaylee was one of those girls who always worked with dirty, greasy things and as Inara watched her work, she realised she actually liked it. Kaylee worked hard and, when she came to Inara's shuttle, it was clear she was there for a little company. Normally Kaylee told Inara what she needed. This time though, as Inara took in just how dirty Kaylee was she knew what the girl wanted. She had lead Kaylee behind her into the bathroom, pouring them both a bath. 

"What's got you so dirty?" 

Kaylee smiled and shrugged. 

"Work, I guess."


End file.
